


Cold As Frozen Iron

by AlyssaPeverell



Series: Erik and Charles' Pensieve [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Series, Snowball Fight, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8272555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssaPeverell/pseuds/AlyssaPeverell
Summary: Erik and Charles enjoy a snowy winter day in Hogwarts' courtyard.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a quote from _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ : “October extinguished itself in a rush of howling winds and driving rain and November arrived, cold as frozen iron, with hard frosts every morning and icy drafts that bit at exposed hands and faces.”

"Don't you dare throw that snowba- goddammit!"

Charles tugged off his Ravenclaw scarf and shook the snow out of his hair. Using a quick _Tergeo_ to get the lingering snow off of his uniform and an _Impervius_ to prevent any more snow from sticking to him, he charged forward and tackled Erik into the snow.

Rolling Charles over to the left, closer to the boulder where they had left their Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff robes, Erik stretched his arm out and groped for the wand he had left in the inside pocket of his robe.

" _Rictumsempra_ ," Erik incanted. 

Barking out a laugh, Charles released his hold on Erik and started squirming in the snow. Erik scooted back on his hands and knees until he was sure he wouldn't accidentally get headbutted by his boyfriend as he wriggled, and then pushed himself to his feet.

Although Erik had held his spell only momentarily, Charles appeared to still be feeling its effects, his laughter showing no signs of stopping. Erik bent down to scoop up a handful of snow and shaped it into a snowball. As soon as Charles stopped laughing, Erik held out a hand to help Charles back to his feet. Once Charles was steady, Erik let go of his hand, pulled his shirt collar forward as far as it would go, and dropped the snowball in.

Hearing Charles yelp, Erik spelled Charles' shirt dry and pulled him forward, into his chest, rubbing his hands up and down Charles' back to warm him up after his time laying in the snow. "I'm sorry, _Liebling_. Maybe I just wanted an excuse to hold you."

Lifting his head from where it was buried in the crook between Erik's neck and shoulder, Charles told Erik, "You know you don't need an excuse to hold me, darling," before leaning up and claiming Erik's lips in a chaste kiss. Wrapping his arms around Erik's shoulders, Charles briefly deepened the kiss before pulling back from Erik and dumping the two handfuls of snow he had wordlessly summoned during their kiss onto Erik's head.

Stepping back before he could get hit by flying snow as Erik shook his head, Charles declared, "There. Now we're even."

Erik chuckled and agreed, "Okay. Truce for the rest of the day?"

At Charles' assent, Erik moved forward to retrieve Charles' robe. Instead of picking up his own robe, Erik helped Charles put his back on. After they were done, Erik wrapped his arms around Charles' waist from behind and rested his chin on his shoulder. "But if I don't need an excuse to touch you, how am I supposed to ever stop?"

Turning his head to look at Erik, Charles said, "I don't ever want you to stop."

Pressing a kiss to Charles' cheek, Erik gave Charles a squeeze and asked, "It's almost time for dinner. Do you want to head into the Great Hall?"

Moving to face Erik, Charles told him, "In a minute," before kissing him again.

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Incorporated a prompt from this list: Allumetterouge.tumblr.com/post/140736026277/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you (11).


End file.
